


We Hate Others for We Hate Ourselves

by vogue91



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode Related, Fear, Gen, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Cry, for a guilt not mine keeps reaping victims.Cry, because after the inglorious death of Will, now I risk to see Gaius perish beneath the aegis of my secret.





	We Hate Others for We Hate Ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> Episode related: 2x07, The Witchfinder

I wish I could cry.

Cry, for a guilt not mine keeps reaping victims.

Cry, because after the inglorious death of Will, now I risk to see Gaius perish beneath the aegis of my secret.

Cry, because Aridian, devious and manipulator, has come to make me hate myself.

I look at the piled up wood in the courtyard, and it’s like the acrid smell of the smoke was already polluting the air, ephemeral memory of yet another torture lacking sense.

I wouldn’t come as far as to hate what I am if only there was a solution for all this evil. If only I could _speak_ , saying that magic is life, not death.

But I keep motionless, thinking. With too much magic and too much hate.


End file.
